snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Curtis Fuller
Curtis Angelo Fuller-Thompson is a Slytherin student currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Previously, he was homeschooled and graduated from the Primary Wizarding School. Curtis was born in January of 2086 to Pierson Fuller and Javier Thompson. His parents were the best friends as students before teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft the subjects Charms and Care of Magical Creatures, respectively. At first sight, he appears to have inherited his Papa Javy's looks, but the behavior and expressions all point to his Daddy Piersie's. Curtis also has an older brother Tobias, who he looks up to figuratively and literally. As a baby, Curtis loved the attention of his parents and brother, who even attempted to gift him a cow of his own. Though the size of it frightened Curtis thinking it would attack them. He was expected to start a daycare with the other toddlers, but the thought of separating from his parents was too much to bear for him. So Curtis would remain to play with the dogs at his Daddy's Doggy daycare until he was old enough to be okay with being away from them long enough. By the age of six, Curtis was more than ready to mingle with others at the Primary Wizarding School. When he's not in school 'accidentally' spilling paint on others, he enjoys playing with his family and the animals that he's introduced to. Eventually, he was of age to receive his first wand after graduating from Primary Wizarding School. His parents, however, had other plans for him. Knowing his mischevious nature and how dangerous Hogwarts was, they decided that he would remain at home learning from his parents who were former teachers. Well, one of them was as of 2098. Daddy Piersie in Curtis' words was being mean in forcing him to stay home while he returned to teaching at Hogwarts. Curtis marked the days that he would be allowed to join as well. In 2100, the time had arrived for Curtis. Hogwarts had gone through an extensive mission to make the school habitable again after the Mist of Boggarts incident. His parents agreed that with examinations to be expected in the upcoming years him entering his fourth year would be necessary. So with that said, they collected his school supplies for the term and he was off to the Hogwarts Express train. Curtis' fourth year started off with many dramatic moments for him. The beginning feast was boring him, so when he went back to the dorms he was visibly upset at the fact that he had to help clean with the others. The Head Boy blocked him from leaving and his father scolded him in public over pretending to be sick to get out of the task. He ended up cleaning in the end. The trouble with Curtis didn't end there though, on the first day of Defense Against the Dark Art was a trying moment for Curtis who arrived late and was physically thrown out of the classroom... twice. Detention was all but waiting for him. He would also witness two students who became trapped in a Portrait. During his detention, he experienced a meltdown with being misunderstood and ended up yelling at the Headmaster with his father present... leading to his suspension from the school. He wouldn't be allowed to return until after winter break. Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Primary School Alumni Category:Class of 2104 Category:Second generation Category:Homeschool Alumni Category:Slytherin